


take me all the way

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crops, Rimming, Shameless Smut, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Niall finds something he wasn't looking for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhh... this is the result of inspiration from the tumblr blog justanothertart. it's... wow. highly recommend it.

Niall finds it by accident, honest. Never in a million years would he ever set out to find his friend's box of kinks. Especially when that friend is also his bandmate, someone he has to work with. 

He'd been looking for a pair of boots to borrow from Harry, an old pair he hadn't worn in a long time, told Niall he could keep them if he wanted. All Niall had to do was look through Harry's closet -- and good luck with that, since it's not been organized in ages. 

Niall didn't see the boots on any of the shelves, so he'd set about looking through the shoe boxes lining the wall. Harry's got too many pairs of shoes, he realizes belatedly. He huffs as he shoves another box aside. Still haven't found them yet. He's about to just give up, maybe come back another day to try again to find them, but he figures he can look through one more box. 

Niall drags a random box over to where he's sat himself in the middle of the closet floor. It feels heavier than the others, and he thinks he hears things rattling around inside. He frowns. 

When he opens it, his cheeks immediately fill with color. His brain is screaming at him to put the lid back on, put the box away, stop looking at it, leave! But all he can do is stare dumbly at the contents inside. There are multiple dildos in varying sizes and colors, which don't surprise Niall (don't knock it till you try it, his mind unhelpfully supplies), butt plugs, handcuffs, silky ropes, and most interestingly of all, a riding crop. His mind short-circuits, screeching to a halt, at the sight of it. Without his permission, his hand reaches inside the box and pulls out the riding crop. 

Harry chooses that moment to pop his head in, saying, "Did you find..." and then trailing off when he sees what's in Niall's hand. Red blooms across Harry's face. He clears his throat. "Where... Why have you got that out?" 

Niall swallows, staring at Harry with what he's sure is a gaping expression. He looks back down at the riding crop in his hand. "I--" he starts, glancing back up to Harry. His grip tightens. "I was looking for the boots," he finishes lamely, voice rough. 

"That's not my boots," Harry points out. He's not quite meeting Niall's eyes, his gaze flitting around his closet and back to the riding crop that Niall is still holding for some stupid reason. 

"How do you... I mean, who--" Niall says, before cutting himself off. That's certainly none of his business, even if the curiosity is killing him. "Never mind, that's not -- don't answer that. I'm sorry."

Harry shuffles a bit further in, right in front of Niall. He slowly falls to his knees, sits back on his heels, and reaches for the crop. Niall watches dumbly as Harry twists it in his hand, fingers playing with the soft leather, biting his lip. 

"I like..." Harry begins, a fresh wave of red washing over his face. Niall wants to tell him he doesn't have to say anything, really, but his mouth won't move. "It feels good," Harry gets out, voice raspy. "I like using it on my cock... and my balls. Sometimes on my thighs." 

Niall can hear and feel his heart thundering in his chest. He's suddenly hard as a rock, fists clenched at his sides. 

Harry looks up from beneath his lashes. "It's... the pain," he explains. "I don't like it too hard, but enough to feel it." 

Niall reaches out to take the crop, and Harry willingly lets go of it, swallowing roughly as he watches Niall's hands. Harry shuffles that much closer to Niall, his breathing picking up. 

"Will you -- Niall, will you use it on me?" 

Niall's head snaps up to look into Harry's eyes, thinking that, surely, he's joking. But there's only sincerity, along with eagerness and a hint of fear. Fear, probably because Harry doesn't want Niall to laugh at him, to tell him he's not into it. But Niall physically can't move away from Harry or the riding crop. He doesn't want to. 

"If you want me to," he finally says, through a voice that sounds like he's swallowed rocks. 

A small smile spreads on Harry's face, bashful almost. Niall mimics Harry's position, rising up on his knees a little, slowly reaching a hand out to cup Harry's jaw. He brushes his thumb along Harry's cheek, his other using the crop to gently drag it down the open front of Harry's shirt. Harry's mouth falls open, head tilting into Niall's touch, a shiver running through him. 

"Please," Harry whispers. 

Niall releases a harsh breath at that. "You're gonna kill me," he murmurs, making Harry grin. Niall feels a sudden rush of adrenaline, confidence in doing this, as wild as it may be. "Come on, you. The floor's not the place I wanna do this."

They go into Harry's bedroom, and Niall figures he should feel weird, nervous... but all he feels is anticipation. Harry stands beside his bed, turning to face Niall and raising his eyebrows in silent question. 

Niall gestures with the riding crop. "Strip." Harry's quick to obey, unbuttoning the last few remaining buttons of his shirt and letting it slip off his shoulders, peeling off his ridiculously tight jeans. "No," Niall says, stopping Harry from removing his hair from the bun he'd put it in. "Leave that." 

It had taken a while, but Harry's hair had finally grown out enough so he could wear it in buns again. Niall has always loved it, the way it looks on Harry. 

Harry's hands drop back to his sides as Niall steps closer, bringing the crop back up to repeat the move he used in the closet, tracing it down the center of Harry's chest with a barely there touch, but this time he follows the path all the way down to Harry's rapidly hardening cock. Harry's body sways a bit, his hips jutting out to get a better feel of the crop, but Niall removes it and takes a step back. Harry makes a soft noise, Niall would dare to say a whine. Harry's body is everything he dreamed it would be. Not that he hasn't seen Harry naked before -- he's just not seen him like this. He's beautiful. 

"Go on," he says, softly. "Up on the bed." 

Harry complies, lying on his back. "Are you going to stay dressed?" he asks. "Or do I get to see you too?" 

Niall tilts his head. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Harry nods, licking his lips. 

"What else do you want?" Niall wonders aloud. 

Harry bites his lip. "Want you... to use the crop on me," he confesses, words coming out almost as a whisper. "Wanna be teased with it, till I'm leaking. Want you to use your fingers to open me up, and I want you to fuck me." 

Niall's breathing has gone ragged, chest heaving slightly. He stares Harry down, who begins to squirm on the mattress. "Okay," he nods. "I can do that."

He sits the crop on Harry's nightstand and undresses, toeing out of his socks, pulling his t-shirt over his head, then unzips his jeans and steps out of them. Harry is certainly looking his fill. His hands are fisted in his bed covers, like he's fighting to keep from touching himself. Niall allows himself three strokes, just to ease the pressure, and Harry moans as he watches. 

Niall climbs onto the mattress with Harry, settling on Harry's thighs. "Keep your hands to yourself." 

Harry nods quickly, holding on tighter to his bed covers. Niall reaches for the crop and begins teasing Harry with it. He starts at his nipples, watching them pebble up, Harry pushing his chest into the touch, then he slowly drags it down his chest for a third time, but he keeps going until he reaches Harry's hard cock. It's a nice cock, Niall admits. He runs the crop down Harry's erection, feather light, and down to his balls. Harry can't stop himself from panting and letting a whimper slip past his lips. 

Niall starts with a light tap to Harry's balls, gauging his reaction, but Harry only groans in frustration. He tries a harder tap and Harry squirms, opening his eyes that have a wild look in them. 

"You can do it a little harder," he says, breathing picking up. "I'll tell you if it's too much." 

"You better," Niall warns. 

Harry's eyes fall closed again, so Niall brings the crop down harder than the other two times, hard enough for a satisfying smacking noise to fill the room, and an answering moan following. He does it again, and again, then stops. Harry's flush has spread to his chest and Niall didn't think Harry could be more beautiful, but here he was being proved wrong. Harry's mouth has fallen open, whimpers, and moans, and whines seeping out. 

Niall's next target his Harry's cock, right in the middle, and when the crop lands, Harry's back arches off the bed. Niall can feel his thighs shaking where he's sat on them. He brings the crop down on Harry's cock a few more times, and it's then that Niall notices Harry is leaking, a steady stream from the tip of his cock onto his belly. 

He sits up, and Harry's eyes open, looking panicked. "Shh," Niall hushes him. "Just want you to spread your legs for me."

Niall settles into the space between Harry's legs easily. He's smooths his free hand up Harry's stomach, grazing his nipples. Harry whines, shifting restlessly. Niall figures that's not the kind of teasing Harry wanted, so he goes back to using the crop, this time on Harry's thighs. He goes back and forth between them, changing his spot every time, going up higher and higher until he's reached the crease of his legs by his hips. Harry's making all kinds of noises, and Niall prides himself on his restraint. His cock feels like it could cut glass, but he knows it'll all be worth it if he just waits. 

A few more times to Harry's balls and cock, and then Niall is tossing the crop to the empty space beside him and Harry. He runs his hands over Harry's hips and thighs, soothing any sting that may linger. 

"Harry," he says, trying to gain Harry's attention, "Look at me, pet." Harry's eyes finally open, slowly, and his lashes are wet, lips bitten raw. He's fucking gorgeous. "There he is," Niall murmurs with a smile. Harry makes a noise to show he's listening. "Is the lube in your nightstand?" At Harry's nod, he reaches over and rummages around until he's found it along with a condom, places them beside his leg. He pushes Harry's legs back by his knees. "Can you hold them here for me, pet?"

Once Harry has a good grip, Niall lets go, sits back and takes in Harry, how he's trusting him with this. His chest swells with something, something he's not going to look into at the moment, because he's got better things to do. 

He grabs one of Harry's pillows and helps him lift his hips to place it underneath him. Niall can't resist pushing Harry's legs back further, towards his chest, and leaning down to lick a wet stripe from Harry's hole to his balls. Harry's moan is startled, his body jolting. Niall keeps going, licking sloppily around his hole, bringing his hands down to hold Harry open so he can push his tongue inside him. 

"Oh my god," Harry whimpers, trying to stay still. 

Niall fucks him with his tongue for a couple minutes, until Harry's pushing back for more, then he sits up and grabs the lube. He wastes no time, spreading it on his fingers and pushing two of them in Harry. Harry groans brokenly, curses falling from his red lips. Niall scissors his fingers, trying to get Harry ready properly, slips in a third one when he feels like it'll go in easy. Harry's nearly incoherent, babbling nonsense to Niall, begging him to just get in him already. But Niall knows he needs to do a fourth finger, even though it's going to feel like torture to continue waiting. 

"Niall, please, I'm ready," Harry pleads, close to sobbing. 

"Almost, pet," Niall murmurs. "I gotta make sure I don't hurt you." 

Harry whimpers, turning his head to bury it in the covers. A few moments later, Niall's finally removing his fingers and scrambling for the condom, getting it on as quick as he can. He uses the excess lube to spread on himself and then he's shuffling forward, guiding his cock to Harry's hole, pushing in slow. 

"Fuck, you're thick," Harry groans. 

Niall pants, still sliding in as slow as he can. "I told you," he says between breaths. "Didn't wanna hurt you." 

"Doesn't hurt," Harry promises. "It feels amazing, keep going."

Niall grunts when he bottoms out, pausing for Harry to adjust. Harry whines, letting go of his legs to wrap them around Niall's narrow waist, using his feet to urge Niall on. Niall takes his cue, pulls out slow, and rushes back in. 

"Yeah," Harry says, "like that. Harder."

Again, Niall pulls out, slams back in. Over and over, until he's picked up a steady rhythm. It's not rushed, but it's measured. He finds an angle that lets him glide over Harry's prostate, and the noise that escapes Harry, the way his body arches off the mattress, nearly sends Niall over the edge. 

Niall pulls out completely, ignoring Harry's whine of protest, manhandling him onto his hands and knees. He spreads Harry's legs as wide as they can go, which, thanks to all that yoga, is quite wide. Niall eases his cock back in, his head falling to his chest at the tight, hot feeling. 

Apparently, Niall has paused too long, because before he can start thrusting again, Harry's begun to fuck himself on Niall's cock. Niall looks up, watching the way Harry's shoulders shift as he pushes himself up on his hands better, as he pushes forward and backward, effectively fucking himself. Some of his hair has fallen from the bun, strands of curls framing the sides of his head. 

"Don't need me, do you?" Niall muses. "Can fuck yourself on my cock all on your own." Harry moans, tossing his head back, pushes back harder. "Alright, go on, then. Take your pleasure -- but you still can't touch yourself."

Niall watches, fascinated, as Harry continues fucking himself. It's undeniably hot, the way he's just taking what he wants. But Niall knows that if he told him to stop, he'd stop, he'd still completely until Niall told him what to do. 

With that in mind, Niall lets Harry go on for a few more minutes, but then he places his hands on Harry's hips, gripping them tightly and forcing him to a stop. He pulls Harry up, his back to Niall's chest, both raised on their knees. When Harry turns his head, breath hitting Niall's cheek, its then that Niall realizes they haven't even kissed yet. He turns his head, meeting Harry's lips with his own, swallowing the broken noises falling from Harry. 

Niall slowly starts to thrust into Harry again, making Harry break the kiss to let his head rest on Niall's shoulder, mouth open to let out breathy moans. Niall trails kisses down Harry's neck, biting marks into the flesh where his neck meets shoulder. Harry's hands flounder for something to hold on to, and Niall grabs them, bringing them up to tangle in his hair. Harry holds on tight, making Niall groan. His fingers bite into the skin of Harry's hips, surely leaving bruises. 

Niall's thrusts pick up speed, his orgasm rising faster, having held off for so long. He drags one hand to grasp Harry's cock and Harry's entire body shudders. 

"Please," Harry whimpers. "I'm so close, Ni."

"Me too, babe," Niall breathes. 

He runs his thumb over the head of Harry's cock, in tight circles, and Harry keens, his body not knowing if it wants to push into the touch or away from it. Niall thrusts faster until there's an obscene noise of fleshing meeting flesh. Harry's moans get louder, higher, and then he goes rigid and quiet. A couple seconds later, and come spurts from his cock, splattering on his chest and stomach, a long and drawn out groan escaping him. It's all Niall needs to fall over the edge himself, gripping Harry's hips again, grunting through his orgasm. 

A moment later, Niall tries to pull out, but Harry reaches behind him to stop Niall. "Don't," he begs, "not... not yet. Please."

"Okay," Niall says, softly kissing Harry's shoulder. "Let's just get into a more comfortable position, yeah?"

Niall rearranges them on their sides, his arms still around Harry. Harry snuggles back into Niall's embrace, idly playing with Niall's fingers, the sweat on their bodies drying as they lay in the quiet. 

Harry clears his throat. "So," he starts. Niall fights a smile, glad that Harry can't see his face. "That was..."

"Not planned," Niall finishes for him. "But completely incredible," he adds on, so Harry doesn't think he regrets it. 

"Yeah?" Harry asks, in that way that sounds shy, even after they've just had the best sex in history, for fucks sake. 

"Absolutely," Niall assures. He kisses Harry's neck, burying his face there after. 

Harry's still playing with Niall's fingers when he suddenly says, "Hey, Ni?"

"Hm?" Niall hums. 

The grin can be heard in Harry's voice. "We fit."

"Shut the fuck up," Niall laughs.


End file.
